I, Monster
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Seorang aparat berwajib, seorang mob dan seorang monster. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin jauh daripada apa yang kalian harapkan.[Warning for Alternate Universe setting and BBRobX in the future chapter / Rated M due to some action inside.]
1. Chapter 1

I, Monster by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Seorang aparat berwajib, seorang mob dan seorang monster. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin jauh daripada apa yang kalian harapkan.

Teen Titans Cartoon belongs to Warner Bros and Teen Titans Comic belongs to DC and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Alternate Universe Setting and Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-ai

* * *

Jump City merupakan sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan sangat ketatnya pengawasan dari pihak berwajib. Namun, kali ini aparat benar - benar kecolongan karena berbagai laporan kasus kehilangan menghampiri kantor polisi, dan lebih anehnya lagi dari sekian kasus kehilangan yang dilaporkan tak ada satupun yang berhasil ditemukan. Ya, seolah beberapa orang itu diculik oleh makhluk luar angkasa atau dimakan oleh binatang buas karena pihak kepolisian bahkan tak menemukan tubuh mereka jikalau mereka memang benar telah tewas. Pemerintah yang merasa amat putus asapun akhirnya mengumumkan bahwa siapapun yang bisa memecahkan kasus tentang hilangnya penduduk ini akan diberi imbalan. Salah seorang polisi termuda di kota itu, Richard 'Dick' Grayson akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian secara mandiri akan kasus yang menimpa kota tersayangnya ini. Well, bukannya dia tak percaya pada polisi - polisi dari Jump City yang lain hanya saja dia merasa bahwa kasus ini harus segera diselesaikan karena dia tak mau lebih banyak korban yang muncul daripada sekarang ini.

Dia akan segera memulai pencarian mandirinya itu pada malam hari ini. Sementara itu di sebuah bangunan terabaikan di pinggir jalan Jump City tinggalah sekelompok mob yang memiliki reputasi sangat buruk di tempat tersebut. Salah satu anggota dari para mob itu kini sedang menyaksinya televisi yang mana sedang membahas soal betapa kewalahannya pemerintah dalam mengatasi masalah hilangnya penduduk. Sosok bertopeng itu awalnya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pemberitaan yang didengarnya. Namun, ketika ia mendengar sang walikota menyebutkan bahwa siapapun yang dapat memecahkan kasus ini akan diberi imbalan maka sebuah seringai muncul di balik topeng sosok itu. Sepertinya dia perlu melakukan penyelidikan, dan menurut sosok itu salah satu cara terbaik adalah mengikuti salah satu aparat berwajib yang sepertinya berurusan dengan kasus itu.

* * *

Dick Grayson menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sama sekali tak ada hal mencurigakan di tempat ini, padahal tadi laporan soal orang hilang terakhir berkata bahwa orang hilang terbaru tersebut hilang di daerah ini. Kasus ini benar - benar terlalu mencurigakan, jikalau orang - orang yang hilang itu menghilang karena diculik maka penculiknya pastilah sosok yang handal. Terbukti dengan lihai ia sanggup menyembunyikan jejak dari perbuatannya. Sang polisi dengan rambut hitam itu kembali menyusuri jalanan itu berharap ia menemukan petunjuk walau hanya seciul saja. Dick tak akan membiarkan warga kotanya dalam kekhawatiran, bukan? Sebuah bayangan nampak melangkah ke arahnya dengan hati - hati, Dick mengukir sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan seringai karena sepertinya ia akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan Jumpy City akan segera kembali menjadi kota yang cukup damai. Oh, tentu saja dia tak akan menunggu sosok itu menyerangnya duluan karena seorang Richard Grayson akan segera menangkap sosok itu ketika ia rasa waktunya sudah tepat.

Sebuah senjata berbentuk huruf X terlempar di hadapan sang aparat, Dick menaikkan alisnya melihat pemandangan itu. Apakah sosok ini benar - benar tersangka yang ia cari? Well, bukannya apa sih tapi tersengka yang ia cari sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak dan senjata di depannya ini tentu saja akan menjadi sebuah jejak yang membuat sang pelempar mudah dicari, ia dengan hati - hati mendekati senjata itu dan bahkan berusaha mengamati apa yang berbahaya di senjata itu. Sayangnya, ketika ia sadar apa bahaya dari senjata itu sebuah tali -dengan bentuk huruf X dan warna yang sama dengan senjata tadi- dilemparkan padanya. Sang mantan akrobat itu tentu saja berusaha menghindari tali tersebut tetapi ia kurang beruntung karena tali itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dick Grayson mendengus kasar, berharap kesialannya pada hari ini akan mendapatkan hasil yang setara. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang si penculik yang tak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali itu?

* * *

Sosok bertopeng itu menatap korbannya dengan seringai di balik topengnya. Polisi ini tentu saja berada di jalanan tadi untuk mengurus masalah hilangnya warga dan itu berarti imbalan yang dimilikinya akan segera mendekat.

"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan mereka."

Nada mengancam menyapa telinganya dan dengan mudah sang pemuda bertopeng tahu dari mana asalnya. Dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari polisi muda nan brilian di seantero Jump City? Ia menepuk bahu sosok itu, walau wajahnya tak nampak tetapi Dick tahu sosok yang menjadikannya tawanan ini berusaha mencari sesuatu darinya.

"Hm? Kau pikir aku penculik mereka, _kid_?" Sebuah alis terangkat di balik topengnya.

Dick Grayson menanggapi itu dengan tatapan tak puas. Pasti sosok ini memang tersangkanya dan ia tak mau mengaku. Ia masih bersusah payah mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Namun, usahanya sama sekali tak berhasil. Dick menghela nafasnya dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. Ia harusnya tahu sebuah cara, toh dia dibesarkan oleh seorang senior di kepolisian. Ia mengarahkan tatapan mengancam ke arah sang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng itu. Pertanyaan yang sekarang terlintas di kepalanya adalah... Apa yang diharapkan sosok ini darinya kalau dia bukanlah si penculik warga? Ah benar! Sosok ini pasti menginginkan uang, seperti dugaan Dick. Pasti akan ada orang - orang yang menginginkan uang dengan cara kotor, itulah alasannya melakukan penyelidikan solo untuk semua ini.

"Kau menginginkan upahnya bukan?"

Lagi - lagi nada diterapkan sang polisi ialah mengancam. Sang mob hanya melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil, dan melepaskan topeng yang sedari tadi dikenanya -menunjukkan wajahnya yang asli kepada sang polisi-.

"Sudah mendapatkan petunjukmu disini, _Golden Boy_?" Ujarnya santai.

Dick menatap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jadi sedari tadi orang yang ditemuinya adalah Red X? Seorang mob yang _well_ , cukup terkenal walau dia tak terlalu suka untuk diekspos. Seorang mob yang bisa berubah haluan jika ada pihak lain yang lebih menguntungkan. Dick tahu Red X bisa jadi kawan tetapi dia tak akan meminta imbalannya pada pemerintah, bukan? Dick rasa dia dan pemuda ini tak mungkin menemukan sebuah kesepakatan.

"Red X..." sedikit nada geram terdengar keluar dari bibir Dick dan hal itu membuat X mengeluarkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, _kid._ Aku tak akan membawamu bertemu yang lain. Lagipula, aku tak mau membagi hadiahku."

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku seorang aparat berwajib dan keamanan kota ini adalah tanggung jawabku, sekalipun aku berhasil aku tak akan meminta imbalannya dari pemerintah."

Lagi - lagi nada penuh geram itu menyapa telinga sang mob, sebuah tawa kecil -setengah psikopatik- terlontar begitu saja dari mulut si kriminal. Ia kemudian hanya menarik dagu sang polisi guna membuat mata _jade_ -nya bertemu dengan mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Kau hanya tak ingin terlihat buruk di mata teman - temanmu, bukan? Aku bisa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau tak terlibat." Katanya disertai sebuah senyum -yang menyebalkan bagi Dick-.

"Uh? Kurasa waktu kita bermain sudah habis."

Saat mendengar ucapan itu juga, Red X menatap Dick yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. _Hell_ , mungkin dia perlu sesuatu yang lebih untuk menahan si _Boy Wonder_ itu. Sebuah kandang anjing mungkin bisa jadi pilihannya. Well, lebih baik itu dipikirkannya nanti saja karena ia akan terus menghantui si aparat dengan selalu mengikutinya kemampun dia pergi. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Red X sebelum akhirnya ia mengenakan topengnya kembali.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku hari ini, _Dad_?" Pertanyaan itu terluncur dengan nada terdengar agak polos.

" _Good. Very good, my son_." Suara yang terdengar mengintimidasi tetapi lembut itu terdengar sebagai balasan.

Dua sosok itu tersenyum menatap jasad seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah, dengan beberapa daging yang telah terkoyak, semua bagian tubuhnya telah hancur. Sosok pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ yang tadi sempat bertanya pada ayahnya, mendekati mayat itu dan dengan perlahan mengoyak sedikit dagingnya dan memakannya dengan brutal, bahkan lebih brutal daripada hewan buas. Sang ayah yang menonton pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata

"Sebentar lagi, anakku. Dunia ini akan ada di bawah kekuasaan tangan kita."

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum sembari berusaha melepaskan daging wanita itu dari tulangnya. Ya, ia tak bisa menyimpan wanita itu secara utuh, bukan? Bisa - bisa ia dicurigai oleh tetangga - tetangganya. Usai dengan urusan pemisahan daging dan tulang dari jasad wanita itu, sang pemuda dengan usia sekitar 17 tahun itu segera berlari ke lokasi lain tempat itu dan membakar tulang milik sang korban yang dagingnya akan menjadi mangsanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan ini. Senyum terukir di wajahnya, senyum yang terlihat mengerikan -mungkin sama dengan si ayah jika sang ayah menunjukkan wajahnya di luar kegelapan-. Setelah tulang itu berhasil di bakarnya ia kembali menghadap sang ayah, berpamitan untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Aku akan menjalani hidup normalku dulu, _dad_. Aku berjanji besok aku akan kembali." Katanya dengan seringai, tangannya membawa kantong plastik yang berisi daging si wanita korbannya yang tadi.

"Baiklah, anakku. Kau boleh pergi."

Di balik kegelapan ia tersenyum, ia tahu anaknya tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya karena anaknya tak pernah tahu dan tak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka sebelumnya.

-TBC-

A/N : Mencoba skill menulis cannibalism!au pake bahasa Indonesia karena biasanya saya ngerasa _suck as hell_ nulis ini au dalam bahasa indonesia X"D dan well saya cuma mengharapkan review kalau ada yang mampir! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I, Monster Chapter 2 by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Seorang aparat berwajib, seorang mob dan seorang monster. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin jauh daripada apa yang kalian harapkan.

Teen Titans Cartoon belongs to Warner Bros and Teen Titans Comic belongs to DC and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Alternate Universe Setting and Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-ai

* * *

Hari yang lagi - lagi sama sekali tak berbeda dari hari yang lain dimana seorang Garfield Logan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjalani tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menegah atas. Dia bukanlah seorang pelajar yang istimewa, tetapi hal itu tak berlaku jika kau menganggap seseorang dengan warna kulit dan rambut tak wajar adalah istimewa. Kulitnya yang berwarna hijau membuatnya sering di- _bully_ oleh teman - teman seangkatannya, ah bahkan adik kelas menunjukkan sikap yang sama. Gar bukanlah orang pendendam, ia hanya akan tersenyum pada mereka dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Seorang anak bergerak mendekatinya -dan tampak sedang mengamati Garfield-, Gar hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum menyuruh anak itu untuk menunjukkan muka di hadapannya.

" _Cmon_ , aku tak mau bermain sepagi ini!" Katanya sedikit mengeluh dengan suara khas miliknya itu.

Sosok yang nampak lebih tinggi darinya secara tiba - tiba berdiri di depannya. Garfield mengangkat alisnya bingung, apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan siswa ini? Tunggu! Ternyata orang yang ada di depannya bukan siswa biasa, dia seorang yang memulai pem- _bully-_ an pada Garfield di sekolah itu. Sosok bernama Thomas Anderstone mengukirkan seringai di bibirnya. Matanya menatap Gar dengan tatapan bak predator yang telah lama tak merangkul mangsanya.

"Halo, Garfield!" Sapanya dengan nada riang yang dibuat - buat.

"Thomas? Lama tak berjumpa!" Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Gar menganggapi sapaan sosok yang tak terlalu disukainya.

" _Yeah_ , dan kau masih aneh sampai detik ini, Garfield. Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk operasi plastik? Maksudmu kulit hijaumu, astaga apa kau dilahirkan dari manusia dan rumput?"

Garfield selalu membenci bagian ini ketika ia bertemu Thomas. Ketika sosok itu mengungkit - ungkit keabnormalannya, mungkin seharusnya Gar bisa marah atas kelakuan teman seangkatannya itu. Sayangnya sang pemuda keturunan Logan itu selalu memilih menjadi seorang yang pemaaf, ia membiarkan senyum tetap menempel pada dirinya.

"Uhm, permisi tapi aku ada kelas. Aku harus segera kesana!" Ujar Gar yang ingin segera meninggalkan Anderson karena well, dia tak mungkin mendengarkan semua omongan berupa ejekan dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, bukan?

* * *

Richard Grayson menatap beberapa berkas yang tersaji di mejanya. Kasus hilangnya warga itu makin mencuat dan sampai detik ini belum ada satupun petunjuk yang ia dapatkan dan itu merupakan kabar buruk karena berarti warga di Jump City sama sekali belum bisa bernafas dengan lega, mereka harus dapat mengawasi diri mereka sendiri dengan waspada. Ah selain kabar buruk mengenai belum berhasilnya penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh sang aparat, ternyata ada kabar buruk lainnya bagi sosok Dick. Kabar buruk mengenai Red X-sosok yang sempat berusaha mencadi informasi dari dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu- jadi sejak peristiwa pertemuan mereka hingga detik ini, Red X selalu membuntuti Dick dan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu berhasil membuat sang anggota kepolisian termuda di Jump City itu geram. Suara gebrakan dari jendela membuat sang Boy Wonder tersadar dari lamunannya, dan sesuai dugaannya kini Red X sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tentu saja dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi, apakah aku masih harus menunggu untuk mencapai kesepakatan denganmu, _Golden Boy_?"

Richard Grayson benar - benar muak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa seharusnya ia sudah menghabisi sosok Red X agar dirinya tak harus mendengar ajakan dari sang anggota mob itu. Dick memandang Red X dengan tatapan yang dengan maksud mengintimidasi, sayangnya sang anggota mob sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi.

"Kurasa jawaban iya. Ada satu hal yang kuyakini kepastiannya disini cepat atau lambat kau akan mencariku, _Boy Wonder_."

 _Boy Wonder_ dan _Golden Boy_ , jika boleh jujur Dick sangat membenci _nickname_ itu. Sebenarnya ia tak punya alasan untuk membenci kedua julukan itu tetapi ia merasa tak nyaman dengan nama - nama itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan Red X mengetahui namanya tetapi ia juga tak akan membiarkan Red X memanggilnya dengan kedua sebutan itu juga.

"Bagaimana jika kita awali semua ini dengan membuatmu berhenti memanggilku sebagai _Boy Wonder_ atau _Golden Boy_?" Dick bertanya seraya menajamkan matanya.

" _So_? Kau mau memberitahuku nama aslimu, _Golden Boy_?" Lagi - lagi sang pria bertopeng mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat sang aparat geram.

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku akan mengatakan idetintasku saat aku mengatakan identitasmu juga." Balasnya santai.

"Lalu, panggilan apa yang kau harapan dariku?"

Di balik topengnya, sebuah kerutan serta tatapan bingung terpatri dengan jelas di wajah Red X. Aparat yang berdiri di depannya ini benar - benar menarik perhatiannya, semua hal dari orang yang dibuntutinya sejak mendengar kabar tentang imbalan dari pemerintah itu memang benar - benar mengagumkan dan sulit dipahami.

"Robin. Saat ibuku masih hidup, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _Little Robin_."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir sang _Boy Wond_ -ah bukan itu lagi- dari sang Robin membuat sosok Red X tertegun. Jadi, sosok dengan mata biru di depannya ini telah kehilangan ibunya? Red X memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan topeng dari wajahnya dan membiarkan topeng itu tergeletak di meja milik sang polisi.

Dick merasa terkejut saat merasa sebuah memegang dagunya. Lagi - lagi iris bak birunya langit di hari yang cerah itu dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan iris yang sama seperti warna samudra, sebuah tangan lain mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Otak sang aparat yang biasanya bekerja dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi itu seolah dihantam sesuatu yang keras, bahkan terlampau keras hingga berhasil membuat sang otak berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Robin. Robin. Kau pasti merindukan ibumu tetapi aku percaya bahwa dia bangga padamu, _little bird_."

Tangan yang tadi hanya sebatas menarik dagunya agar membuat mata mereka tepat bertatapan itu kini telah mengelus wajahnya. Dick masih gagal mencerna semua ini, apakah ini semua hanya jebakan? Apakah ini hanya sebatas taktik Red X agar sang polisi mau terlibat dalam rencananya? Richard Grayson memilih untuk mengabaikan semua pikiran itu. Biarkanlah ia ada dalam kenyaman dekapan sang kriminal dalam sesaat ini saja tanpa memikirkan kasus yang sedang memburunya sekarang ini.

* * *

Garfield melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah, keadaan sekolah terhitung baik tadi pagi. Satu - satunya hal buruk yang menimpanya adalah kemunculan Thomas Anderstone. Dia tersenyum pada semua tetangga yang menyapanya. Ya, Gar memang terkenal di kalangan tetangganya karena keramahan yang dimilikinya. Sayangnya semua orang itu tak tahu berjuta kepahitan yang telah dilaluinya selama beberapa tahun ini.

 _Flashback_

Garfield Logan, merupakan anak yang memiliki kehidupan normal seperti anak - anak lain yang ada di dunia. Ditemani orang tua yang perhatian maka lengkaplah kehidupan si anak. Sayangnya, Gar mengidap penyakit bernama Sakutia sebagai buah hasil dari gigitan seekor kera berwarna hijau. Semua perubahan dan pilu yang terjadi berawal dari situ, Gar berhasil mempertahankan hidupnya dengan menggunakan obat yang diberikan masyarakat sekitar tempat itu. Sayangnya, obat itu mengakibatkan seluruh tubuhnya -termasuk rambutnya- berubah menjadi warna hijau. Tetapi bagi Garfield hal itu bukanlah masalah besar karena yang terpenting baginya ialah ia berhasil sembuh dan dia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan dengan kedua orangnya.

Sejak kecil Gar memang selalu bersikap ramah pada semua makhluk hidup -mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa dia bisa tergigit oleh sang monyet hijau di masa lampau- dan semua orang menyukainya walau dia tampak aneh jika diselaraskan dengan bocah seusianya. Lagipula, jika semua orang membencinya itu tak akan menjadi masalah karena ia masih mempunyai dua orang yang mencintainya. Sayangnya sebuah insiden telah menewaskan kedua orang tua Garfield, meninggalkan sang anggota terakhir dari keluarga Logan itu dalam keheningan dan kesepian.

Untungnya Steve Dayton dan Rita Farr datang ke tempat dimana Gar hidup dalam kesendirian itu. Membawa sang anak kecil menuju Jump City, kota dimana akhirnya seorang Garfield Logan dibesarkan. Pemuda berkulit dan berambut hijau itu sangat bersyukur memiliki kedua orang itu sebagai orang tua angkatnya, walau perilaku Steve terkadang tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan. Namun, Garfield tetaplah tenang karena ada Rita yang akan selalu melindunginya jika sang ayah mulai bersikap keterlaluan. Sayangnya, lagi - lagi Gar harus hidup dalam kesendirian. Kesendiriannya itu barulah berakhir ketika sebuah peristiwa kelam menimpanya, peristiwa kelam yang membuatnya dipertemukan dengan sosok ayah angkatnya yang sekarang.

 _End of Flashback_

Senyum terukir di bibir Garfield ketika ia mengingat ayah angkatnya yang masih hidup sampai detik ini. Ayah angkatnya yang mengatakan bahwa dunia memang akan selalu menjadi tempat yang kejam sampai kapanpun. Ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa satu - satunya cara untuk mengembalikan dunia menjadi tempat yang penuh kedamaian ialah dengan membinasakan semua makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Ya, makhluk yang kejam seperti manusia yang suka menghina orang lain adalah contoh mereka yang pantas menjemput ajal di awal. Sebuah tawa bak psikopat dengan sukses meluncur dari bibir Gar. Ia harus segera menyingkirkan para manusia tak berguna itu agar dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih baik.

* * *

 _Handie talkie_ yang terletak di samping topeng Red X itu

mengeluarkan bunyi. Dick segera menyingkirkan tangan Red X yang masih mendekapnya, seketika itu juga mata hijau kebiruan milik sang mob menatap sang aparat dengan sedikit kebingungan. Sosok yang mulai saat ini dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Robin itu segera menyelipkan handie talkie itu dalam celananya dan sosok dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu terlihat cukup panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ikuti saja aku!"

Pertanyaan dari sang mob hanya dijawab dengan ucapan yang diutarakan bak sebuah intruksi yang harus dilaksanakan oleh sang aparat. Red X -yang sebenarnya masih agak kebingungan- memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Robin. Mungkin ini bisa membantunya memberi petunjuk, bukan? Seringai kembali terukir di wajah sang mob sebelum ia kembali memasang topengnya dan mengikuti langkah sang aparat.

-TBC-

A/N : saya selalu menulis cannibalism!au dengan sepenuh hati saya dan karena alasan itu saya bisa melakukan update kilat. Oke, hint RobX mulai muncul di chapter ini! Bersiaplah akan hint yang lebih banyak dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di chapter chapter selanjutnya. Omong – omong si Thomas itu OC karena _well_ hidupnya ga bakal panjang di fic ini jadi ya kasihan aja kalo yang muncul karakter _canon_ /y Seperti biasa... jika ada yang lewat saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

I, Monster Chapter 3 by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Seorang aparat berwajib, seorang mob dan seorang monster. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin jauh daripada apa yang kalian harapkan.

Teen Titans Cartoon belongs to Warner Bros and Teen Titans Comic belongs to DC and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Alternate Universe Setting, Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-ai and Implied Rape/Non-Con in this chapter.

* * *

Garfield memasuki rumah yang nampak sepi itu dengan santai. Ia tahu tak ada orang yang mencurigainya mengingat reputasinya sebagai pemuda baik - baik yang terlihat harus dilindungi itu. Rumah Thomas Anderstone hanya berjarak tiga kompleks dari kediamannya dan kini ia sudah berhasil menyelinap ke dalam kediaman orang yang akan segera ia pertemukan dengan keabadian itu. Mata hijaunya memandang waspada sekeliling, berharap orang yang dicarinya segera menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Suara - suara aneh yang terus - menerus menyapa telinganya, membuat sosok Thomas terbangun. Seingatnya ia hidup sendiri dan tak mungkin tetangganya datang menghampirinya pada tengah malam seperti saat ini. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun memutuskan bahwa ia harus mencari tahu asal suara - suara itu karena well, bagaimana jika teenyata suara itu berasal dari seorang pencuri? Thomas tak akan membiarkan dirinya kecolongan. Perlahan, ia melangkah kakinya menuju ke arah ruang tamu.

"Halo, Thomas!"

Nada suara ceria milik Garfield menghampiri telinganya begitu saja. Ia menatap tak percaya sosok hijau yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Bagaimana bisa si Logan itu masuk ke tempatnya? Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci semua pintu di rumahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut dalam dirinya tetapi bukankah yang dihadapinya hanya seorang Garfield Logan yang biasa di-bully-nya? Senyum menyebalkan terukir di wajah Thomas.

"Apa maumu, Logan? Mengintimidasiku?"

Gar yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum santai. Ia kemudian menatap sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Cmon, Thomas kau tahu tentangku, bukan? Garfield Logan sang pemuda hijau dengan tingkah laku paling manis di sekolah dan di seantero kediamannya."

Nada yang dilontarkan sang Logan seketika itu juga membuat si pemuda bermarga Anderstone itu merinding. Well, nada itu memang selalu menjadi nada yang dikeluar Garfield. Nada penuh keceriaan dan harapan tetapi entah kenapa saat ini nada itu terdengar seperti seorang psikopat yang ingin segera menghabisi korbannya. Ah, tidak! Dia tak boleh kalah dengan bocah hijau itu! Thomas segera berusaha melontarkan sebuah tinju agar mengenai Garfield. Sayangnya, Gar berhasil menangkis tinjuan itu.

"Oh, jadi kau berpikir aku benar - benar sebatas pemuda berperilaku manis juga? Ah, sayangnya tebakanmu salah. Aku sebenarnya seorang monster, Anderstone."

Gar menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengungkapkan ucapan itu dan kini bocah hijau dihadapan Thomas telah lenyap. Kini yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu adalah seekor monster berwarna hijau dengan kuku tajam di masing - masing tangannya. Thomas membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sialan! Sejak kapan Garfield Logan bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti itu? Sang pemuda dengan iris keemasan itu ingin berlari sayangnya salah satu kakinya telah berada dalam cengkraman sang monster. Tulang di kakinya itu telah dipatahkan, menyebabkan dia kehilangan harapan untuk bisa bebas dari si monster.

Saat itu juga, Garfield Logan mengembalikan wujudnya ke wujud asalnya. Ia kemudian menatap sang korban yang sudah terkaku di depannya dengan tatapan seperri predator yang mencari mangsa.

"Gar?! Kau sudah sadar?! Kau akan membebaskanku, bukan?"

Nada kepanikan yang teralun dari bibir Thomas membuat Gar mengeluarkan tawa puas. Siapa bilang dia kembali menjadi manusia untuk membebaskan sang pemuda Anderstone? Dia merubah wujudnya kembali karena dia tahu memakan daging mangsanya lebih terasa enak apabila dia berada dalam wujud mimpinya. Garfield tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menunjukkan gigi - gigi yang tajam nan runcing di balik mulutnya. Mata Thomas semakin membulat tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji secara nyata di depannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu semua ini, Anderstone."

Tangan Gar meraih bahu pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Leher milik Thomas kini berhadapan langsung dengan Garfield dan sang pemuda hijau tanpa sungkan mengoyak leher itu, darah yang mengalir darisana diminumnya dan daging yang menyangkut dalam gigi runcingnya ditelannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia mengelus bagian leher yang dagingnya telah koyak dan menunjukkan rangka yang ada di dalamnya itu, kemudian dia berbisik pelan.

"Selamat malam, Anderstone. Dunia tak butuh orang - orang kejam sepertimu."

Gar segera mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawa mayat Thomas ke tempat dimana ia akan membakar tulangnya dan memakan daging orang yang dibencinya itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang tersenyum dalam mengamati sang pemuda yang diam - diam adalah mesin pembunuh itu.

* * *

Panggilan dadakan melalui _handie talkie_ -nya membawa seorang Richard Grayson berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup besar. Suara - suara aneh yang didengar oleh warga sekitar membuat mereka khawatir karena well, bagaimana jika ternyata sang penculik yang masih belum bisa diungkapkan identitasnya itu muncul di kawasan mereka? Red X memang mengikuti langkah dari Robin tetapi ia tak berminat berada di dekat - dekat sang polisi yang brilian itu. Robin sudah menolah tawarannya yang sebelumnya, bukan? Ia hanya akan mau membantu jika Robin menarik kata - katanya.

Warga sekitar mengatakan bahwa rumah itu dihuni oleh seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas bernama Thomas Anderstone dan dia tinggal sendirian. Dick mengangkat alisnya menatap pintu rumah yang masih terkunci. Jadi, jika sosok Thomas sudah hilang maka untuk apa rumah ini dikunci? Sang aparat akhirnya memilih untuk memasuki rumah itu dengan paksa -ya mendobrak pintu adalah satu - satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan- dan yang ditemuinya hanyalah kegelapan. Tangannya dengan hati - hati meraba sekitar dan berusaha meraih sakelar. Gotcha! Sakelar ditemukan dan kini cahaya sudah menyinari ruangan itu sayangnya lagi - lagi tak ada jejak ataupun petunjuk. Dick menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pada warga.

"Ya, Thomas Anderstone telah hilang."

Ucapan itu kontan saja membuat warga memasang ekspresi _horror_. Jika salah seorang warga telah hilang maka kemungkinan kehidupan mereka semua bisa terancam. Dick kemudian menyatakan pada warga bahwa pihak kepolisian akan melakukan pengawasan ekstra pada tempat itu. Mata birunya menatap sekitar, berusaha mencari jejak Red X karena seingatnya tadi sosok anggota mob itu membuntutinya. Kini, kemanakah dia? Belum lama mencari sebuah senjata berbentuk huruf X jatuh di hadapan dirinya, dengan sebuah kertas terselip disana. Dick memutuskan mengambil kertas itu.

'Kau bilang masih belum setuju untuk membuat kesepakatan denganku, bukan? Aku tak mau memaksamu jadi aku pergi saja. Tetapi, jika kau ingin membuat kesepakatan denganku. Kau bisa datang di markas para mob dan menemuiku.'

Dick menghela nafasnya, mungkin dia benar - benar membutuhkan bantuan sang kriminal sekarang ini karena siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya? Sebagian besar teman - temannya di pihak kepolisian sudah menyerah dan belum tentu semua orang yang menginginkan imbalan seperti Red X benar - benar berusaha mencari sesuatu tentang kasus hilangnya warga ini, bukan? Jadi, bagi Dick untuk kali ini ia akan melakukan kerjasama dengan seoranv anggota mob.

* * *

Apa yang dilakukan sang anak angkat adalah satu - satunya hal yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dia mengingat bagaimana semua ini berawal, bagaimana ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang anak angkat. Dia adalah pahlawan bagi Garfield Logan, pahlawan yang akan selalu dibanggakan dan dipuja - puja. Sayangnya, Gar tak akan pernah tahu bahwa ada kegelapan yang tersembunyi dalam hubungan mereka.

 _Flashback_

Garfield Logan, seorang anak yatim piatu yang kini duduk pada tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas itu menghela nafasnya. Jump City terlampau keras untuk anak berusia 15 tahun sepertinya hidup sendirian. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, saat itu juga pikirannya terarah kepada orangvtua kandung dan orang tua angkatnya yang telah tiada. Gar benar - benar merindukan sebuah kehangatan sebuah keluarga, pikirannya itu terus melayang - layang ke dalam memori indah di masa lalu hingga sebuah suara jendela dipecahkan membuat sang pemuda Logan terpaksa dirtarik kembali kepada realitas. Seseorang dengan topeng sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mungkin dia tak bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu tetapi ia merasa ketakutan.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, _green-boy_."

Suara itu terdengar mengintimidasi membuat Garfield semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan takut dan khawatir. Sang pemakai topeng sedikit menggeserkan topengnya ke atas, menunjukkan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya. Garfield berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Sayangnya, kini sang pria bertopeng berdiri tepat di depannya. Pria tersebut menarik badan kecil milik Gar, dan memaksa bibir mereka bertemu. Garfield tentu saja berusaha mendorong sosok itu dan tak membiarkan bibirnya terbuka untuk sosok asing itu. Sayangnya tubuh sosok itu lebih kuat darinya sehingga usaha sang pemuda hijau hanya sebatas sia - sia belaka. Beberapa gigitan terus menyertai adegan ciuman itu karena Garfield sama sekali tak mengijinkan sosok asing ini bermain dengan dirinya.

Sang pria bertopeng melempar tubuh Garfield hingga sosok itu terjatuh di ranjang. Ia segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gar dan kini tangannya bergerak menggoyak pakaian yang dikenakan sang pemuda hijau menyebabkan seluruh bagian tubuh sang pemuda hijau terkepsos. Sang pemuda Logan menatap _horror_ sang pria asing yang mulai menanggalkan pakiannya juga itu, hanya menyisakan topeng yang dikenakannya sedari tadi.

"Kau terkesan padaku, Garfield Logan?"

Tanyanya dengan nada yang masih sama mengindimitasinya. Gar ingin menjerit tetapi ia tahu dirinya tak bisa mengalahkan sosok yang jauh lebih kuat itu darinya itu. Sepertinya sosok itu membaca perilakunya, karena kini sang pria mendekat dan duduk di samping Garfield yang nampak panik.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berteriak tetapi aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Tanpa peringatan ia membungkam bibir Gar dengan menggunakan miliknya. Membuat sang pemuda berkulit hijau cenderung syok, ia dengan berhati - hati mengelus rambut pemuda itu.

"Dengan ini kau akan diam, bukan?"

Gar sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia masih menatap bingung pria yang identitasnya masih misterius itu. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda 15 tahun yang masih polos dan tak mengerti apa - apa. Sayangnya saat dia diam, benda yang hampir membuatnya tersedak itu didorong lebih dalam ke mulutnya oleh sang empunya. Membuat lidahnya dengan terpaksa bersentuhan dengan benda itu. Sang pria berbisik tepat pada telingan, bisikan dengan sebuah ancaman. Gar dengan terpaksa memainkan lidahnya guna membuat sang pria menarik ancamannya. Ia membiarkan benda terkutut nan laknat itu terus berada di dalam mulutnya karena rasa ketakutannya yang amat dalam. Sang pria tersenyum dengan apa yang diperbuat Garfield padanya.

Kini Gar bernafas lega karena benda yang sedari tadi mengusik ketenangan dalam mulutnya itu sudah pergi. Sayangnya kini sang pria asing justru menarik kakinya, membuat kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang sang pria. Lagi - lagi tanpa peringatan benda itu memasuki organ tubuhnya yang lain. Benda yang sama seperti yang telah memasuki mulutnya, Gar berteriak kesakitan karena hal itu smeentara itu sang pria tertawa puas dan melanjutkan aksinya, tujuan utamanya adalah membuat Garfield Logan tak sadarkan diri dan menjadi traumatis.

* * *

Garfield membuka matanya tak percaya. Ia masih mengingat apa yang dialaminya semalam tadi, seseorang telah memperkosanya di kediamannya sendiri. Gar menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dan dirinya kini terkejut karena dia tak berada di kediamannya.

"Brengsek! Katakan dimana aku!"

Ia mengamuk walaupun ketakutan masih dengan setia menemaninya. Bagaimana jika dia diculik oleh sang pria asing? Tidak! Dia tak mau menjadi budak sang pria asing yang telah menghancurkan dirinya dari salam itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih datang menghampirinya, Gar menatap sosok itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Siapa gerangan sosok ini?

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Nada suaranya mirip dengan si tersangka. Garfield menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar suara itu. Apakah ketakutannya akan terbukti? Air mata perlahan menetes dari manik _emerald_ -nya membuat si pria dengan eyepatch di salah satu matanya itu menunjukan ekpresi bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"K-Kau! B-rengsek!"

"Aku Slade Wilson dan aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari manusia tak beradab itu kemarin."

Seketika itu juga mata Garfield Logan membulat. Ia telah berteriak brengsek pada sang penyelamat? Oh, betapa bodohnya dirinya! Gar segera menggaruk belakang rambunya canggung.

"Ah! Terimakasih Tuan Wilson!"

"Bukan masalah besar untukku, ada baiknya kau kembali beristirahat."

Ucapan itu hanya dianggapi dengan anggukan oleh Garfield.

 _End of Flashback_

Ia melepaskan topeng yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk memantau Garfield. Ia tak mungkin menunjukkan bahwa ia merupakan ketakutan terbesar sang pemusa berkulit hijau bukan? Bagi Slade Wilson apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Garfield Logan adalah sebuah rencana brilian.

"Menjadi _villain_ dan _superhero_ secara bersamaan dalam satu cerita adalah hal yang sulit, bukan? Tetapi aku disini berhasil menjadi pahlawan bagi Garfield Logan dan juga menjadi ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah itu dan seringai itu seketika digantikan dengan ekpresi wajah datar. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan menunjukkan sisi gelapnya pada Garfield Logan karena dia benar - benar membutuhkan kepercayaan dari sosok itu.

TBC

A/N : Saya bahkan tak tahu apa yang saya lakukan disini... (?) Ah tapi satu hal yang pasti... Monster!Gar itu si Werebeast yang nongol pas 'The Beast Within' untuk background kenapa Monster!Gar bisa nongol silahkan ditunggu mengingat di AU ini gak ada kekuatan super. So, seperti biasa saya nunggu review!


	4. Chapter 4

I, Monster Chapter 4 by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Seorang aparat berwajib, seorang mob dan seorang monster. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin jauh daripada apa yang kalian harapkan.

Teen Titans Cartoon belongs to WB an Teen Titans Comic belongs to DC and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Alternate Universe Setting and Future Boys-Love a.k.a Shonen-Ai

* * *

Dick Grayson tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan berada di tempat ini untuk menemui seorang anggota mob. Hell, dia biasanya ada disini untuk meminta keterangan tentang kerusuhan yang terjadi karena ia selalu yakin para mob terlibat disana. Sang ketua geng mob tersebut menatap kehadirannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa tujuanmu kesini, _cop-boy_? Kami tak melakukan kericuhan sama sekali."

"Red X, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sang bos hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengarkan perkataan Dick. Apakah Red X mengacau dan tak menuruti perintahnya lagi? Apakah sosok bertopeng itu berusaha mengacau tanpa ada perintah darinya? Ia segera memasang muka geram ketika memikirkan masalah yang akan dibawa sosok anak buahnya itu.

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu menaruh geram padanya. Aku berjanji untuk mengajaknya berkencan bukan membahas kekacauan yang dilakukannya."

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Kalimat itu sungguh cocok bagi seorang Dick Grayson, karena setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Red X segera melompat ke arahnya dan menggandeng tangannya. Uh, dia benar - benar akan menyesali semua ini.

"Aku harus pergi, bos. Aku tak akan membiarkan _Robin_ -ku diam disini terlalu lama." Kata Red X yang langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada sang bos sembari menyeret Dick untuk keluar dari lokasi.

* * *

Satu - satunya hal yang bisa membuat Garfield Logan merasa lega setelah membunuh ialah menemui ayah angkatnya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa lega jika tahu ayah angkatnya selalu berada di pihaknya. Selalu mau berkata padanya bahwa tindakannya untuk membunuh seseorang yang pantas untuk dibunuh adalah suatu hal yang benar.

Slade Wilson mengeluarkan senyum -yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut seringai itu- ketika sosok Gar memasuki pintu menuju ke ruangannya. Dia tahu pasti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh sang pemuda tersebut. Gar tentunya membutuhkan sebuah kenyamanan usai melakukan aksi pembunuhan. Pria itu tahu bahwa kadang si pemuda masih mengkhawatirkan aksi yang dilakukannha salah.

Garfield meletakkan mayat Thomas Anderstone di hadapan sang ayah. Helaan nafas terdengar berasal dari sang pemuda hijau. Ia menatap ayahnya, dan berusaha mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Aku tahu ini tidak terlalu penting tetapi aku sudah muak dengannya."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, _my son_. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku berjanji."

"Thanks, _Dad_. Kau memang selalu yang terbaik."

Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, ia segera berlari menuju ke sang pria yang jauh lebih tua itu. Ia memeluk sang ayah angkat dengan senyum yang tertahan. Air mata tanpa sadar turun dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan, itu bukanlah sebuah tangisan untuk kematian sang 'teman'. Tangisan itu adalah tangisan haru karena Garfield Logan tahu bahwa seorang Slade Wilson akan terus berada dipihaknya.

* * *

"Jadi, kau ingin kencan denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan itu agar mereka membiarkanmu keluar. Lagipula jika aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya... kau pasti tak akan merasa senang."

Senyuman berkembang di balik topengnya. Robin sang Boy Wonder bisa bersikap begini manisnya juga. Mungkin dia perlu banyak - banyak menggoda pemuda itu.

"Aw! Padahal aku tak akan keberatan jika kau meminta kencan denganku, _Little Robin_."

Dick menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan Red X. Apakah salahnya kali ini hingga dia digoda oleh sang mob?

"Intinya kau mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati. Omong - omong aku sudah mencurigai seseorang."

Sang Robin menatap sosok itu dengan agak heran. Ia rasa mereka baru melakukan penyelidikan bersama kemarin dan sang mob sudah menemukan sesuatu? Bagaimana bisa? Dirinya saja yang sudah mulai melakukan penyelidakan -bersama teman - temannya dari kepolisian- sejak lima hari yang lalu saja belum bisa menemukan sebongkah jejakpun.

"Siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pikir kemarin aku lari tanpa tanggung jawab, _kid_? Aku lari untuk mengejar bayangan yang sempat aku tangkap di rumah si Anderstone itu kemarin."

Dick menatap sosok Red X dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hell, dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang mob bisa melakukan gerakan segesit ini dalam hal yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kriminalitas dan keributan masa.

"Lalu, petunjuk apa yang kau temukan?"

"Hijau. Bocah hijau, aku yakin hanya ada satu bocah hijau di Jump City."

Dick menatap sang mob dengan sedikit ragu, bocah hijau? yang benar saja, dia belum pernah melihat bocah hijau berkeliling di sekitar Jump City. Oh.. Jangan bilang sang mob hanya mempermainkannya lagi.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Percuma mereka bilang kau brilian, _cop-boy_. Petunjuk ini cukup mudah untuk ditebak, coba cari data soal bocah hijau di Jump City di kantormu. Aku tunggu di sekitar sana, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu ketika aku menjemputmu."

Sebuah senyum terukir di balik topeng milik Red X, Dick tentu saja bisa menembak jelas ekspresi yang terpampang di sana. Beberapa hari bersama sang mob membuat dirinya sadar betapa mudahnya si mob ditebak. Sang polisi muda akhirnya dengan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. _Hell_ , dia tidak mau kemampuannya diragukan apalagi oleh seorang mob.

* * *

Keributan tentang hilangnya warga sudah mulai berkurang di kantor Dick. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah menyatakan bahwa dia sudah menyatakan bahwa kasus ini bisa diselesaikannya sendirian. Namun, mengingat calon tersangka sudah berhasil ditemukan dan dia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk tentang 'bocah hijau' di Jump City, sepertinya sedikit bantuan perlu diberikan.

"Vic. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Victor Stone menatap kehadiran Dick Grayson dengan heran, dalam rangka apa sang polisi muda itu datang ke ruangannya? Apakah secercah petunjuk telah ditemukannya sehingga kini ia mencari data tentang orang yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya warga?

"Kau sudah dapatkan petunjuk?"

" _A little bit_. Kau tahu soal pemuda hijau yang tinggal di Jump City?"

Tentu saja dia tahu, jangan pernah remehkan seorang Victor Stone. Posisinya dikantor kepolisian cukuplah membantu semua aparat berwajib. Bagaimanapun, dia menyimpan data mengenai orang yang tinggal maupun hanya sebatas singgah di Jump City. Jadi setiap aparat berhasil menemukan spekulasi mengenai tersangka perbuatan kriminal maka mereka akan segera mendatang ruangan milik Victor.

"Ah.. namanya Garfield Logan, untuk data lengkapnya kau bisa ambil di laci 233-B"

Begitu mendengar pernyataan tentang data yang dibutuhkan, secara cepat Dick segera menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh Victor dan seusai data tersebut didapatkan, ia segera beranjak keluar. Di luar dugaannya ternyata di depan ruangan Victor sosok Red X sudah menunggunya dengan posisi tanpa topeng yang biasanya menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ha-ah syukurlah kau datang, aku sudah lelah meladeninya."

"Aku sebenarnya juga lelah dengannya, Vic. Btw, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih."

Victor hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang dinyatakan oleh Dick dan sebelum Red X membawa Dick keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut, ia membiarkan dirinya menyatakan terimakasih kepada rekan polisi Dick tersebut.

" _Thanks, informant_ "

Dan Victor memilih untuk mengangguk dan segera kembali ke ruangan tempat kerjanya begitu melihat kawannya terlihat begitu mesra dengan orang asing itu, bagaimanapun pria asing itu membiarkan tangannya berada di punggung milik Dick.

* * *

Garfield Logan kini tengah menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memburunya. Dia memang berhasil kabur dari kediaman Anderstone secara mudah, tetapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada seorangpun yang sempat mengawasinya.

Kegelisahan kini menderu pikiran sang bocah, ia benar - benar memerlukan sebuah diskusi singkat dengan ayahnya. Diskusi untuk membahas soal keamanan dirinya saat ini. _Well_ , dia tahu dia memang bisa mempermainkan orang - orang yang mengincarnya mengingat semua orang mengenal dirinya sebagai pemuda yang baik dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Namun, ia harus tetap berjaga - jaga kan?

Slade Wilson menyadari bahwa ada suatu hal yang terasa lain dari korban sekaligus anaknya itu, rasa khawatir seolah tergambar jelas pada diri seorang Garfield. Tak mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada pemuda berkulit hijau tersebut, bukan? Tunggu, apakah ada seseorang yang hampir menyingkap pekerjaan kotor dari anak angkatnya tersebut?

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu, _my son_."

" _Well_ , _Dad_ aku tahu bahwa kau akan berjanji untuk terus melindungiku, tetapi bagaimana apabila ada seseorang yang telah benar - benar menyadari perbuatanku? Orang yang mungkin tak akan sungkan untuk menangkap anak manis seperti identitas Garfield Logan yang selama ini ada di sekolahannya?"

Tentu saja, mendengar pertanyaan yang beruntut dari sosok Garfield Logan membuat Slade tersadar bahwa pemuda hijau itu menyimpan kekhawatiran yang teramat dalam. Garfield Logan merupakan senjatanya, Slade tak akan membiarkan senjata yang diperlukannya untuk menyerah begitu saja. Dia benar - benar bertindak seolah ayah yang baik, bukan? Padahal pada faktanya ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepercayaan Garfield Logan.

" _Don't worry, my son_. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk melindungimu."

Dan disinilah seorang Slade Wilson kembali memberikan sebuah permainan tentang keyakinan kepada pemuda tersebut. Namun, ternyata omongannya kali ini belum berhasil membuat sosok Garfield menjadi lebih lega. Hal itu dibuktinya dengan helaan nafas yang cukup dalam dari sang pemuda hijau dan sebuah sanggahan segera dilontarkan juga kepada sang 'ayah'.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menangkapku saat kau tak ada? Bagaimana jika akhirnya mereka malah menangkapmu sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa melindungiku?"

Air mata lolos dari seorang Garfield Logan, ia masih ingat bahwa terakhir kali ia membiarkan air mata menetes dari matanya ialah ketika insiden yang menimpanya sebelum sosok Slade Wilson berhasil menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat. Sebuah tangan ditawarkan oleh sang 'ayah' kepada sang pemuda hijau pertanda bahwa dia mengijinkan pemuda tersebut untuk dipeluk oleh dirinya. Tentu saja, tanpa ragu Garfield memeluk sosok itu dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, anakku. Kau juga tahu monster yang ada dalam dirinya selalu bisa kau andalkan."

" _Thanks, Dad._ "

Dan disinilah sebuah kebimbingan yang tadinya menimpa seorang Garfield Logan berakhir begitu saja. Dan saat itulah sebuah rencana terlintas di dalam kepala pemuda, dia tak akan kalah duluan, dia akan menjebak mereka.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, _Dad_. _See ya!_ "

Saat itu jugalah Garfield Logan meninggalkan seorang Slade Wilson yang kini tengah tersenyum puas karena pria itu yakin bahwa rencananya yang telah disusunnya akan berhasil melalui sosok yang -apabila tanpa pengaruhnya- sama sekali tak berdosa itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kau yakin kita benar - benar akan datang ke rumah bocah itu secara _random?"_

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Red X ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini dia bersama Dick Grayson telah berdiri di dekat lokasi alamat yang tertulis di data milik bocah bernama Garfield Logan tersebut. Sebuah anggukan diajukan oleh sang aparat berwajib, sama sekali tak ada rasa keraguan yang tersirat di dalam pandangan pemuda itu. Hal tersebut benar - benar membuat sang mob takjub, karena bagi dirinya rencana yang diajukan oleh sang rekan bukanlah rencana yang tergolong bagus. _Well_ , rencana ini terhitung rencana yang terlalu spontan.

"Sebelum dia tahu bahwa kita mengejarnya, mendatanginya secara _random_ akan memberikan peluang yang lebih besar pada kita."

" _Well, Well_ , kau yang berkuasa di sini, _cop-boy._ Hal yang kupahami adalah cara mengambil keuntungan yang baik, dan bukan soal menangkap orang."

Sebuah dengusan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Red X, dan dia tahu bahwa asal suara itu dari sang _Robin_. Sebuah senyum menggembang di balik topengnya, Oh. Oh ternyata pemuda itu masih bisa tergoda dengan mudah.

"Menangkapmu mendatangkan keuntungan, jadi jangan hitung itu sebagai upaya penangkapan, _little robin_."

Sebelum dengusan itu disusul oleh ucapan dari Dick, Red X memilih untuk menjawab dengusan itu terlebih dahulu. Sebagai akibatnya sebuah helaan nafas diterima oleh sang mob.

" _Fine_ , sekarang kita sudah berada di alamat yang tercantum. Kau bersedia mengetuk pintunya?"

"Kenapa bukan kau? Kau kan Dick Grayson, si bocah emas Jumpt City. Tidak akan ada yang ragu dengan kemunculanmu sekalipun itu secara tiba - tiba/"

 _Hell,_ sudah berapa kali dalam kerja sama mereka dia selalu kalah dalam adu argumen bersama sang mob? Mungkin dia perlu mempelajari beberapa trik guna memenangkan argumennya. Akhirnya Dick Grayson mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Hai!"

Seorang bocah hijau- _Hell,_ ternyata tidak ada yang bercanda di sini karena bocah ini benar - benar hijau-. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada sosok Dick , lalu mata hijau milik sang bocah membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok selain aparat keamanan tersebut.

" _Wh-what!_ Sejak kapan kau bermain bersama kriminal?"

Nada _shock_ lalu terlontar dari pemuda tersebut dan hal tersebut membuat Red X mendengus, sebuah tawa lantas terlepas saja dari mulut seorang Dick Grayson.

"Dan akhirnya, aku menang."

Tatapan setengah menggoda diarahkan oleh sang aparat kepada rekannya tersebut. Red X hanya memilih tersenyum di balik topengnya.

" _Kiddo_ , ada baiknya kau tak membuat _cop-boy_ itu terlalu senang."

Permainan peran yang dilakukan Garfield Logan benar - benar suatu yang menakjubkan, orang awam tentu saja akan segera menyirnakan rasa curiganya ketika berhadapan dengan bocah menyenangkan seperti ini. _Hell_ , bocah periang macam apa yang akan dengan mudahnya membunuh orang? Namun, Dick dan Red X bukanlah orang awam mereka tak akan melepaskan bocah ini begitu saja.

" _So,_ apa tujuan kalian di sini? Ingin bermain bersamaku?"

Sebuah gelengan langsung diajukan Dick Grayson, lalu ia memilih untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda hijau tersebut sembari tersenyum santai.

" _Well_ , mungkin aku tak bisa bermain denganmu. Namun, kita bisa ambil satu foto. _Deal?_ "

Dan kini sumpah serapah menghantui batin Red X, rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan semua perkataan yang tak layak itu sayangnya kali ini dia tak mau menjatuhkan _image_ -nya di depan seorang Richard Grayson, tanpa ada pertanyaan atau penolakan ia segera mengambil foto sosok Garfield Logan bersamaan dengan sang aparat. Seusai adegan foto - memfoto tersebut Dick dan Red X segera berpamitan kepada Garfield yang mana hanya ditanggapi senyum ramah oleh sang pemuda hijau.

" _Well, well_ , tetap mainkan si manis Garfield Logan dan kau akan selamat dari mereka."

Sebuah monolog diajukan kepada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia merasa bahwa ia berhasil menipu kedua orang pemburunya tersebut, karena itu berarti dia akan dengan mudah melakukan serangan kepada mereka dalam jangka waktu singkat lagi.

"Hmm. hmm, semoga mereka menikmati malam mereka."

Dan sebuah senyum bak predator kehausan darah menghiasi wajah pemuda hijau tersebut.

-TBC-

A/N : dan disinilah chapter 4 dimana saya akhirnya berhasil mempertemukan tiga karakter utama dalam _story_ ini. Seperti biasa saya mengharapkan _review_ karena dengan _review_ saya merasa dicintai!


End file.
